ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Rad Monster Party
Rad Monster Party is the forty-sixth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot As Ben, Rook, Rad, and Hobble fly through the Anur System in the Lovely Duck, Ben and Rad play Go Fish. The ship's computer, Pyxi, sounds an alarm saying that the engines are off-line, and the ship crashes into Anur Transyl. Inside the ship's hold, lightning emanates from a stone shape similar to a Transylian, and a ghostly voice coming from inside it said; "Almost home". Rad examines the engine and discerns that a part is unfixable. Rook reveals that a Loboan Plumber, whom he attended the Plumbers' Academy with, is stationed on Anur Transyl, and that he may have the part they need. They exit the ship and stay together as they keep to the shadows, however Ben is amused by the local life and antics around, scaring the natives and causing them to surround him. Rad pulls Ben away and Rook tells him that despite the locals' monstrous appearances, the four of them appear as monsters to them. They stay out of sight and explore the town, stalked by a mysterious Thep Khufan. Hobble tells Ben that he needs the restroom and starts to walk back, however a mass of bandages appear out of an alleyway and pull him out of sight, unnoticed by the others. Rook suggests that someone follow Hobble back and make sure he doesn't get lost, and moves to do so before being yanked upwards by bandages. Rad asks Ben if he has noticed the event currently going on, and Ben affirms that it is a classic monster story; they will be picked off one by one until the monster reveals itself. While he is explaining this Rad disappears, and then the Thep Khufan attacks. Ben transforms into Wildvine and battles the Thep Khufan in full view of a crowd, who accuse Wildvine of attacking an innocent civilian and chases after him when he transforms back into Ben. Ben is surrounded by a mob of locals until a Loboan swings down on a rope and saves him. The Loboan reveals himself to be Scout, the Plumber who is stationed on Anur Transyl. He escorts Ben to his base and finds the part needed to fix the Lovely Duck. He also tells Ben that the Thep Khufan he was fighting is Kuphulu, and is a repeated-offense low-grade criminal. Meanwhile, a bear-like Loboan kneels before the Lovely Duck, and Zs'Skayr floats out from the hull. He thanks the Loboan, Crüjo, for remaining loyal and tells him that they have something to remove from the wreckage 'before the fun begins'. Scout escorts Ben to a large Egyptian-esque temple where Rook, Rad, and Hobble are wrapped up in bandages. Hobble tries to say something, but is muffled by the bandages. When Ben frees Hobble's mouth from the bandages, he exclaims that Kuphulu is behind him. Kuphulu rises up and attacks, but Ben transforms into Crashhopper to battle him while Scout frees the others. Crashhopper manages to incapacitate Kuphulu by tying him in a web of his own bandages. Zs'Skayr deactivates Pyxi and opens a crate in the hold of the Lovely Duck. Inside is the statue seen earlier, which Crüjo starts to scratch at. When the team returns to the Lovely Duck, Zs'Skayr and Crüjo reveal themselves, followed by Viktor. After Zs'Skayr reveals his true name, he orders his minions to destroy Ben's team. Ben transforms into Bloxx to fight Zs'Skayr, Dr. Viktor attacks Rook and Scout, and Hobble and Rad fight Crüjo. Zs'Skayr tells Ben that after he was lost in Ledgerdomain, he was freed by Darkstar. He later discovered Dr. Viktor in the basement of Plumber HQ and consumed the soul inhabiting it, giving Viktor control over himself once more. He then manipulated events so that he and Viktor's body could stow away on the Lovely Duck and return to Anur Transyl, where Zs'Skayr could rule as High Ecto-Lord once more. Ben transforms into Feedback to fight Zs'Skayr, but his attacks have little effect. Rook and Scout defeat Viktor by using a maneuver called 6A, and Rad shoots down Crüjo with his gatling gun. Ben then transforms into NRG and accesses his true form, and the resulting explosion of light incapacitates Zs'Skayr. Crüjo and Viktor wake up and carry him away, while a mob of locals prevents the team from pursuing them. The mob prepares to attack Ben before Scout intervenes and tells them that despite Ben's 'hideous' appearance, the locals look like monsters to him, a reversal on Rook's earlier message to Ben. The mob apologizes and moves away. Returning to the Lovely Duck Ben finds his treatment ridiculous when they were all monsters. Rook points out that on a human on a planet of such beings is the monster, and the hypocrisy that Ben doesn't consider himself an alien when he is on a world he is not native to. Ben pretends to not hear him. Ben and the others return to the Lovely Duck, but before Rad can install the new part for the ship, Ben fumbles with it and drops it on the ground, breaking it. Rad asks Rook to hold him back from attacking Ben. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Anur Transyl is shown and visited for the first time. *Dr. Viktor and King Xarion make their Omniverse debuts. It was shown that Dr. Viktor's soul was reawakened after Zs'Skayr devoured King Xarion's soul, making King Xarion currently dead. Debuts *Kuphulu *Crüjo *Scout *I.M. Werfzel *Viktoria Minor Events *I.M. Werfzel, Scout, Kuphulu, Crüjo and Viktoria make their debuts. *Ben learns Zs'Skayr's name. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Rad Dudesman *Hobble *Scout (first appearance) *Pyxi *Citizens of Anur Transyl **Ectonurites **Loboans **Thep Khufans **Transylians *Viktoria (first appearance; cameo) *I.M. Werfzel (first appearance) *King Xarion (first re-appearance; flashback; death) Villains *Zs'Skayr *Dr. Viktor (first re-appearance) *Crüjo (first appearance) *Kuphulu (first appearance) Aliens Used *Wildvine *Crashhopper *Bloxx *Feedback *NRG Quotes Naming and Translations Cast Allusions *The episode title is a play on the Rankin/Bass film Mad Monster Party. *A scene with Ben and Viktoria is similar to a scene from the 1931 film version of Frankenstein. *In a scene, when Crüjo presents himself to Zs'Skayr, he mimics the scene where Darth Vader has been summoned by the Emperor from the film, The Empire Strikes Back. Trivia *Ledgerdomain is seen in the flashback, though it takes on a completely different appearance. *It is revealed that citizens of Anur Transyl view most other species not native to their system as monsters. es:La fiesta de los monstruos Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by John Fang Category:Episodes Directed by Jae Woo Kim